


manicures and movies (and orgasms)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls' Night, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You know, this isn't exactly what I expected when you said that Friday was going to be 'girls' night'."





	manicures and movies (and orgasms)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'Clary/Isabelle/Lydia - girls night' at the femslash100 community and for day 20 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'threesome.'

"You know, this isn't exactly what I expected when you said that Friday was going to be 'girls' night'." 

"We don't have to have sex," Clary says, glancing up at Lydia through her eyelashes. There's lip gloss smeared around her mouth and gleaming along Lydia's hipbones. "We can just watch a movie." 

"And we _do_ have a full drawer of takeout menus," Izzy adds. She's stripped down to her skirt and bra, and her fingers are flitting along Lydia's stomach, occasionally moving down to brush over Clary's loose, flowing hair. "Seriously. We can stop right now if you're tired." 

"I'm not tired." Lydia raises her head off the pillow so that she can meet Izzy in a kiss that starts soft, barely more than a peck, but quickly becomes something more heated, something that ends with her fingers twisted into Izzy's thick hair. "It's just, the last time someone said the words 'girl's night' to me, we ended up painting our nails and watching some terrible romantic comedy. I don't even remember what it was called." 

"We can definitely do manicures and a movie," Clary says, sliding lower on the bed so that her mouth is level with the waistband of Lydia's practical black underwear. "Maybe even massages?" 

"I like this plan." Izzy gently tugs on Lydia's bottom lip with her teeth. "Orgasms first, then we can have an actual girls' night. Sound good?" 

"Yes," Lydia answers, gasping when Clary's fingers dance up the inside of her thighs. "Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
